Treatment machines with rotating container tables are, as is generally known, protected by a lateral lift guard cover during operation so as to prevent the fast rotating container stations from being accessed by hand. In known treatment machines the lift guard cover normally consists of planar screens and has, when seen from above, a substantially polygonal shape. The screens are then guided at the vertical edges of the polygon in stationary rails or the like and can be pushed upwards in said rails so as to allow lateral access to the container table for the purpose of cleaning, retooling or similar maintenance measures. The guide rails extend here continuously from a non-rotatable frame above the container table to a non-rotatable lower frame of the treatment machine. However, lateral access to the container table is limited by these stationary components of the lift guard also in the raised condition of the lift guard, so are the possible positions for docking treatment units along the machine circumference.
It would, however, be desirable to allow unhindered access to the container table throughout the largest possible angular area of the machine and/or to improve the flexibility with respect to possible docking positions for treatment units.